A CS Oneshot
by Khryseis
Summary: A contestshipping oneshot. Song is Pretend to be nice by Josie and the Pussycats.


_Well he looks at me with those Innocent eyes, And says it looks like we're wearing some kind of disguise, Because your hair sticks up and your shoes are untied, And I hope you got that shirt at half price, And every word I say falls flat on the floor, I try to tell a joke but he's heard it before, And I don't think I can take it no more, Cause he's driving me right out of my front door,_

"May? Is that you? I never recognized you," Drew said, going up to May. "I should have known it was you though, your weird puppy ear hairstyle, the ugly outfit, and your squeaky voice. You are just the plain description of UGLY. In fact, your picture is right next to the word in the dictionary!" May started to fume, steam coming out of her ears, her face a beet red.

"Drew?" She asked in a tone that seemed as though she didn't hear what he had said, although she had.

"Hmm?" He replied, unaware of what she was going to do. May relaxed a bit.

"Stand still," she said coyly. "SO I CAN MAKE SURE YOU HAVE NO HEAD AND NEVER HAVE CHILDREN!" May lunged at him, trying to decapitate him with her nails she sharpened earlier just in case Drew made her fume. It was always as if he was trying to drive her out her front door every time they saw each other.

"AHHH! GET THIS MADWOMAN AWAY FROM ME! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Drew screamed in horror as May got on top of him and attempted to cut off his head with her very sharp fingernails. Luckily, just as May was about to cut open his throat, Ash, Brock, and Max pulled her back, ignoring her cries of, "Let me at that stupid jerk!" After a few seconds, May calmed down, but tears welled up in her eyes.

"It's not worth it anyways," she muttered to them. "I-I'm going to the room. No one bother to follow-unless they want to be killed." With that, May sprinted of in the direction of the pokecenter room, afraid the tears would fall before she would reach the room.

_Why do you do what you do to me baby, You're shaking my confidence you're driving me crazy, You know if I could I'd do anything for you, Please don't ignore me cause you know I adore you, Can't you just pretend to be nice, Can you at least pretend to be nice, If you could just pretend to be nice, Everything in my life would be alright, Oooh wee... Oooh wee..._

Alone in her room at the pokecenter, May sobbed on the pillow, drenching it with her hot, salty tears. She didn't understand why he always did this to her. Every time they met at a contest, he would taunt her and shake her confidence and make her believe she was not good enough to enter the contest. He was practically driving her insane!

"Couldn't you at least be nice to me Drew? You have no idea how much it hurts me," she whispered to herself. "And that's because… I love you, Drew." Little did she know, a dark figure was watching her and heard every word she had whispered. The figure smiled to himself. He knew just what to do.

_And I try so hard just to figure him out, But he won't tell me what he's thinking about, And then he falls asleep on the living room couch, With his sunglasses on and his tongue hanging out, And then he disappears for a week at a time, And then he just shows up just like everything's fine, And I don't get what goes on in his mind, But I'm tired of hearing the same stupid line,_

"May, guess what?" Max said to his older sister, who was blankly staring at the piece of toast before her, poking holes into it without any mercy. "Drew's traveling with us!" At that, May sat upright.

"What!" she exclaimed, looking at Brock and Ash to see if it was actually true, and not just Max playing a trick on her. They offered a small nod, indicating that what Max was saying was true. She groaned. Life would be at its worst now. With Drew, she would have to refrain from killing him, or writing in her diary. Before Drew joined the group, May always wrote wherever Max, Ash, or Brock was, because they knew that she needed her space. But with Drew around, he would probably read her diary, or beg her to tell what she was writing about. "Why is life being so cruel to me?"

……………………….

---May's POV---

Life was as hard as I predicted. I have to deal with Drew constantly trying to peek over my shoulder to read my diary, and today, unfortunately, he caught a few glimpses of what I wrote.

Flashback

Drew passed by May, and noticed she was rereading some of her diary entries. He decided to take a peek. Looking over her shoulder, he saw fragment of the entry.

"He's smart, handsome, brave, and takes good care of his pokemon…. I like him a lot… his name? It's…" May closed the book, feeling a presence loom over her.

"A-herm?" she said. Drew looked at her. Smiling, he asked, "So who's the lu- I mean unlucky guy? You know, the one who is handsome, brave, smart, and loyal to his pokemon. And according to your diary, you like him a lot. What's the guy's name?"

End Flashback

Plus, he always seemed so deep in thought at night. Even when I continually pester him to tell me what he's thinking about, he says that he's not telling. Also, he disappears every two weeks for two weeks, and comes back as if everything's all right. I'm tired of him, and I wish he would go away so late at night I wouldn't have to worry about him hear me confess my undying love for him, the only person who I ever fell in love with.

_Why do you do what you do to me baby, You're shaking my confidence you're driving me crazy, You know if I could I'd do anything for you, Please don't ignore me cause you know I adore you, Can't you just pretend to be nice, Can you at least pretend to be nice, If you could just pretend to be nice, Everything in my life would be alright, Oooh wee... Oooh wee..._

"I won! I can't believe it, but I beat Drew!" May exclaimed to Max, Ash, and Brock as they congratulated May for winning the Slateport Ribbon, which was a light blue with pink polka dots, a golden clasp holding it together. I had won it during Slateport's yearly Pokemon contest for coordinators who had participated in at least two Grand Festivals.

"You better go get Drew, May," Ash said. "We're heading to Petalburg for your birthday, remember?"

"Oh yeah! I guess I should get Drew now." I said, heading to the locker rooms. I was going to be in for the surprise of my life.

……………………….

I ran outside the Contest Hall, tears cascading down my cheek. Reaching the edge of a cliff, I sat down, and sobbed, remembering what had happened earlier.

Flashback

May went down to the locker room where Drew was, hoping to finding him quickly. She did find him as soon as she entered the locker room, but didn't call out to him. She was already gaping at the scene in front of her. Drew and Wakana, a girl that May had met during one of her contests in Kanto, were kissing. Feeling heartbroken, May slowly went out of the room Drew and Wakana were in, and ran out the Contest Hall, not caring where she went

End Flashback

---Drew's POV---

"Hey, where's May?" I asked as I came up to Ash.

"I don't know," he replied "Brock and Max went looking for her. Where have you been?"

"Well, I was in the locker room, getting my pokemon, when Wakana-you remember right?" I asked. He nodded. "Well, she came up to me, said 'I love you Drew', and kissed me."

"When did that happen?" Ash interrogated. I thought for a while.

"About five minutes ago. Why?" I replied.

"We sent May to look for you five minutes ago… and she went in the locker room first… Oh my God!" Ash exclaimed. "She must have found you guys kissing your lives away!"

"Wait. First of all, WAKANA was the one who kissed me, and I er…um… am in love with May, and second of all, if she saw that… Oh God." I said. Looking up, I saw Ash laughing. "WHAT?" I asked.

"Drew and May, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i- OW!" Ash said.

"Please don't ever say that." I said. "Now I'm going to find May so I can clear up the situation."

……………………….

It was dark, and the moon was shining brightly. I could make out a figure on the cliff. I could tell who it was, based on the fact that the figure had puppy ears.

"May," I called.

"Oh, it's you." May coldly said to me. I settled down beside her.

"So I guess you saw what happened, huh? Well I want to tell you something. I-I am in love with you. I always was, ever since I first laid my eyes on you." There. I hope that's a good enough declaration for her to accept. Instead, she snorted.

"How can I trust that you're telling the truth, and not a lie?" she asked. Her eyes were closed, so this was my opportunity. I slowly creeped in front of her, and leaned forward. When I was just centimeters away from her lips, I whispered, "Let me show you." I leaned forward a bit more until our lips were touching. At first, she didn't respond, but she finally came around and started to kiss me back. I pulled her closer, intensifying the kiss. After what seemed like 10 seconds but was really 30, she pulled away and said to me, "Drew, I love you." I smiled playfully, and pulled her in for another kiss.


End file.
